


Flocking Together

by San121



Series: The many faces of Drake [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Tim Drake, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: There are an infinite amount of universes, where one small detail changes everything. Here is the one where the only real differance is Timothy Jackson Drake was born Timothea Juliet Drake.





	1. Timothea Juliet Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time she wore clothes that matched her gender was around two years ago, when Bruce Wayne threw a birthday party for Jason while her parents where at the mansion at the time.

Tim chewed on her bottom lip as she stood in front of Dick Grayson’s apartment building. Batman was getting worse and worse, with a number of men and women in the hospital due to his fists. He needs a Robin, or at least someone by his side to help him through the grief. So here she is, reaching up to the buzzer marked “D. Grayson”.

“Who is it?” Dick asks, his voice crackling through the speaker. Tim breathes in, holds her breath, then lets it go and answer, “It’s Tim Drake, I would like to talk to you about Mr. Wayne’s behavior of late.” There is a pause, before Dick sighs in the to the speaker on his side and tells her, “I’ll let you in.” She turns to the door and tugs, sighing in relief as it opens. Hesitantly, she begins to climb the stairs, arriving at the floor Dick’s apartment is on according to the buzzer outside. Standing outside the door, Dick frowns at her with his arms crossed.

“So, Tim. What has Bruce been doing?” Dick sighs, obviously not interested, but still acting as a dutiful ward. Swallowing around her nervousness, Tim says, “Batman has been nearly killing people and he’s going after Two-Face tonight.” Dick tenses, a tight smile spreading across his face.

“I thought you wanted to talk about Bruce,” he grits out.

“I am,” she replies, staring up at him. Dick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his apartment.

“How do you know?” he hisses, looking at her face for any sort of hint. Tim barely prevents herself from flinching, staring back at Dick earnestly.

“When you did the quadruple somersault as Robin, I recognized from the one you preformed for me on the night…” she trails off. Dick furrows his brow, thinking before frowning.

“I… remember promising that to a little girl,” Dick mentions slowly. Tim nods, relaxing a little at the fact he remembered.

“Yeah, I thought it was amazing,” Tim offers. He looked at her, confused, when he repeats, “A little girl.” Tim blinks before what Dick is saying actually clicks. The last time she wore clothes that matched her gender was around two years ago, when Bruce Wayne threw a birthday party for Jason while her parents where at the mansion at the time. While she remembers dancing with both Jason and Dick fondly, it doesn’t match what she is currently wearing or how her hair is currently styled. Worn, scuffed shoes and old jeans make way for a faded graphic tee and a plaid button up over it. Her hair was no longer elegantly piled on her head, instead cut androgynously short around her ears. Sighing and trying not to flinch, she pulls the neck of her tee shirt to the side, showing Dick the strap of her sports bra. He yelps and flails about, covering the strap.

“Okay, okay! I get it! Didn’t realize you were that little girl,” Dick sputters, avoiding eye contact. Tim rolls her eyes, reiterating, “We need to help him. If Batman continues to behave this way…”

“Look, he’ll be fine. Just give him some time,” Dick answers with a shake of his head, his face returning to it's original color. Tim looks up at him sharply.

“But what if he doesn’t? It’s been increasing in violence over the two months. There are at least fifteen people in full body casts because of him,” she points out, pulling out the line that has been playing through her mind ever since Jason’s death and Batman’s grieving, “Batman needs a Robin to hold him back.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” he admits, rubbing the back of his head. He goes further into the apartment, rummaging through something before returning.

“Looks like I’m coming back to Gotham with you,” Dick tells her with a crooked smile. She sighs in relief, glad she could talk to him. Glad she isn’t returning empty handed, glad she doesn’t have to potentially face Batman alone.


	2. The New Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t react, which he isn’t really surprised about as he has met Janet Drake. He still wishes he hadn’t.

Trapped in the tunnel, under rubble with Dick, Bruce is sure this is it. Two-Face managed to corner them and dropped the rubble on top of the pair, leaving the two to be crushed while Two-Face laughed in victory. Abruptly, the man stopped his cackling and gaped at something behind them.

“No! The Joker killed you! You’re supposed to be dead!” Two-Face yells, stumbling back in fear. Bruce pushes against the rubble again, reaching for Dick as Two-Face pulls out a gun. A batarang knocks the gun out of the man’s hand, startling Bruce enough to lay still. Suddenly, a green gauntlet appears, lifting the rubble from Bruce’s back. He pulls himself out of the pile, leaping at Two-Face, who seems to be having a mental break down. Knocking the villain unconscious, he turns to see a boy in Jason’s uniform pulling Dick out of the rubble.

“Who are you?” He growls, mildly impressed that the boy doesn’t flinch at his tone.

“We need to go first,” Dick points out, shaking his head and applying pressure to a cut on his temple. While reluctant to let the issue drop, Bruce does zip-tie Two-Face and drag the man along with them. Allowing Dick and the boy to slip away, Bruce hands Two-Face off to Commissioner Gordon before heading back to the Batcave, his temper simmering the entire way. Arriving, he storms over to the boy and snarls, “Who are you?”

“Tim Drake, Mr. Wayne. I’m your neighbor,” he- no, she answers. Bruce purses his lips as he looks down at the slip of a girl in front of him, mentally berating himself for missing the feminine signs the suit didn’t really hide (her posture and speech is that of a wealthy heiress, not a young street smart thief, not Jason, why is she wearing Jason’s suit, he wants his son back).

“When did you figure out my identity?” Bruce demands. She doesn’t react, which he isn’t really surprised about as he has met Janet Drake. He still wishes he hadn’t.

“About nine or ten years ago,” she answers calmly. Dick finally speaks up, “She came to me about how you’ve been getting more and more violent, Bruce.”

“I have it under control,” Bruce grits out, staring down Dick. Dick purses his lips when Tim steps forward and argues, “You’ve left almost fifteen people in full body casts in the last two months alone. That is not under control. That is out of control, Mr. Wayne.” Bruce narrows his eyes at Tim, who simply stares back.

“What do you want?”

“I want to help you regain your control. If you need someone to hold you back, then I’ll do it,” Tim answers, even and controlled to Bruce’s dying anger. He stares at her even as the anger leaves him, only letting sorrow and tired acceptance behind. As he drops his shoulders in defeat, Tim softens and whispers, “Batman needs a Robin. While I can’t replace Jason, I can help you prevent what happened to him from happening again.”

“… You’ll start training in two weeks,” Bruce tells her, firm, “And you won’t start patrolling until your training is done.” Tim straightens and nods, ready for orders and so very different from Jason (he would have laughed at her, called her tiny, ruffled her hair, called her cute like he did two years ago at his birthday, Jason should be here). Bruce allows a small smile to cross his face as Dick leans down and scoops Tim up, startling a yelp from the small girl.

“Welcome to the family, little sister!” Dick cooes, nuzzling her hair as she sputters and demands to be put down.


	3. Lady Shiva and King Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should have killed him.”   
> “Maybe.”   
> “Was it softness, or fear, that stopped you?”   
> “A little bit of both, I think.”

“Focus,” Shiva hisses, stalking around Tim as the younger woman gasps for air, watching as the assassin slinks around. Tim pulls herself up, wobbling as her body screams in protest, pulling out her new collapsible staff and pointing it at Shiva.

“I am focused,” Tim snarls back, lashing out at Shiva, who just dodges and kicks Tim in the abdomen. Tim falls back, coughing as she struggles back up while Shiva counters her statement with a pointed look.

“If you were focused, you would have been able to counter that easily,” Shiva sighs, turning away from Tim. Gulping down air, Tim glares at Shiva’s back, knowing that it is part of the test. When Shiva begins to turn, Tim moves back, into the shadows. Blending in and waiting, Tim slows her breathing and waits for Shiva to look away or attack an area. Shiva keeps her guard up, turning slowly around to peer into the darkness. Tim continues to wait before spotting a small opening. Sprinting in, she strikes Shiva in the ribs, pushing the assassin down to the floor to sit over her, staff pressed against the woman’s throat.

“Well done,” Shiva praises, signaling Tim to go lax and slide off the woman. Tim gasps for air, running a hand through her hair as Shiva rises.

“An excellent use of the area around us, you will do well in the future,” Shiva tells Tim with a nod, not a hair out of place despite their sparring session. Tim huffs, her eyes warily watching the assassin as the woman begins to depart. Waiting until she is sure that Shiva actually left, Tim sags from exhaustion, leaning against her staff for support as all her mistakes flash though her mind.

“I can do this,” she whispers, even though it feels like a lie.

* * *

 

Her hands are faintly trembling, even as the adrenaline settles down from the fight as King Snake is dragged in by the police. The man who tried to make a plague, who killed families and sold drugs, is finally being pulled off the streets. Although, Tim can’t help but feel that it’s not fair, especially as the body bag holding Clyde is hefted in to an ambulance. The American never got a chance to avenge his family, getting killed almost instantly when he went up against King Snake. That thought leaves Tim with a bittersweet taste in the back of her mouth as the ambulance, with its cargo loaded and secured, drives off, to one of the hospitals in the area.

“You should have killed him,” Shiva states from behind Tim. She doesn’t turn to the older woman, watching as the police officers wince when King Snake yells something indiscernible from the distance. Foot steps move beside her as Shiva joins her, peering over the roof top to sneer at the man.

“Maybe,” Tim finally replies, stepping back to head back to her hotel room, to prepare for the plane ride tomorrow.

“Was it softness, or fear, that stopped you?” Shiva asks, her tone curious for once. Tim pauses, remembering the rules Batman explained to her, how they should never kill.

“A little bit of both, I think,” Tim answers, firing off a grappling hook to swing away. Shiva hums as her own reply as Tim takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is played super loose to the comics, during Tim's initial training as Robin. To sum up real quick, Tim goes to Europe to train with some people, meets Clyde and Shiva at different times, tries to deal with King Snake, Clyde dies to King Snake, King Snake is defeated. It's a bit of a cluster fuck.


End file.
